Ronald Clayton Potter
Ronald Clayton Potter is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is the adopted son of Elderly Elephant Woman and a best friend of Lewis, Matt, Sticky andWalter. Appearance Ronald is a small white sentient teapot with a black cap. He is shiny while his cap is dull, made of some other material. He does not have limbs and usually relies on hopping to get to places instead. Because of this he is easily rolled down and vulnerable in the water. He also has an unseen rubber pad on his bottom to prevent him scraping or crashing to the ground. Still he is prone to cracking or bashing up, eventually being shipped back home to be fixed up. As a teapot, he is hollow inside and can also store things inside himself. His snout can also act as a snorkel or nose. Despite him being hollow, one cannot see inside him when he opens his mouth. Still, sometimes the things he eats end up in his hollow part. In conclusion, Ronald is a bit of a biological mystery. In season two, he gets eyebrows (although these are sometimes not shown). In "The Teapot," his body appears to be very durable due to him breaking into concrete walls when he was flung into the principal's office. Personality Ronald was a teapot who gained conscience, emotions and feeling. Before his life he was owned by his now present adoptive mother, Elderly Elephant Woman (a teapot collector). Because of this he is somewhat naive but more bold and hostile to the world. He also refers to other teapots and even bowls with covers as his "cousins" or "brothers." Ronald is talkative, just like Matt. Unlike Matt, he is a crowd person usually being persuaded by large crowds rather than his friends and vulnerable to rumors or lies. Despite this he is determined and devoted to his friendships and still relies on them (especially for transport). He is also a logical person, but that doesn't really mean he's the smartest. Still, Ronald's will for things makes him capable. In "The Shootout," he was able to compete in the paintball fight (although he was subsequently sniped). Gallery Ronald The Teapot.png Ronald Cameo 8.png Sticky and Ronald Cameo.png Matt and Ronald Cameo.png Ronald Cameo 5.jpg Ronald Fly Away 1.jpg Ronald Fly Away 2.jpg Ronald Hop.png Interrogation.png Sticky Dancing.png Sticky to the infirmary!.png At The Hallway.png Cameos 3.png Cameos 2.png Cameos.png Trivia * Ronald briefly appears in the Party as a non-sentient teapot. However he is smaller and his design is different. * Ronald sweats and also exhales through his snout. Sometimes when he's sick, in the cold weather or just surprised, he can make steam come out of himself. * He loves tea, and is usually filled with it everyday. * His name "Clayton" refers to him being made of clay, and his last name "Potter" refers to how he was made. ** He also shares his middle name with another student, Clayton. * Ronald does not have a nose, so he cannot smell. * If he cannot hop (such as in small spaces) he rolls. * He appears in "The Extras" though he is a supporting character. He only gets his major role alone with Gumball and Darwin in "The Teapot." * Out of the five, Ronald is usually seen with other crowds reinforcing that he is a "crowd person." Category:Crossover Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:TAWOG Characters Category:TAWOG Character Category:TAWOG OCS